Air quality is a measure of the condition of air relative to the requirements of human need or purpose. Outdoor air quality monitoring is performed to measure the levels of pollutants in the air so as to detect potential harmful air pollution. Outdoor air quality monitoring is typically carried out using monitoring station installations in various physical locations. These monitoring stations measure the presence of contaminants in the air, such as carbon monoxide, ozone, particulate matter, sulphur dioxide (SO2) and carbon dioxide (CO2). Indoor air quality monitoring is becoming a matter of interest as the air in enclosed spaces, such as home, schools or workplaces, can also be polluted. Conventional air quality monitors are expensive and require complex calibration procedure to ensure accurate functions.